Absence
by phoenixtears07
Summary: "Sometimes I need what only you can provide - your absence." Short D18 oneshot


Title: Absence

Pairing: D18

Genre: Humor, Romance

Warnings: shounen ai

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or its characters.

~X~

"_Sometimes I need what only you can provide - your absence_." –Ashleigh Brilliant

~X~

Hibari was not unfamiliar with the saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder."

The blond herbivore, who had the gall to call himself Hibari's tutor, had picked up that quote one day and decided it summed up their relationship perfectly, saying that the many countries and seas separating them were surmountable and would only bring them closer due to the time they were forced to spend apart. This was, of course, said with a dazzling smile, which combined with the herbivore's golden hair shining in the sun threatened to blind Hibari with the sheer brightness of it all.

The skylark, as expected, didn't put much stock into Dino's wordy and overly optimistic explanation.

It wasn't the sappy professions of love that grated on his nerves, though it did make him twitch a little. It wasn't the warmth and longing that gleamed in Dino's eyes that made him want to pull out his tonfa and tear apart the almost omnivore, though the prospect of a spar did catch his interest and the tonfa came out anyway.

No, his growing irritation had nothing to do with those useless emotions that often made his traitorous heart skip a beat or two whenever Dino smiled that heart-stoppingly sexy smile that rarely failed to kick his mind into overdrive to calculate how much time they had before the usual Disciplinary member stopped by to report any rule breakers. Hibari had already learned how to deal with _those_ situations.

What really sent his anger through the roof whenever he heard that annoying saying was the fact that the Bucking Horse wouldn't. Go. _Away_.

There was only so much he could take of Dino's presence before his instinctive need to bite the blond to death for overstepping personal bounds overwhelmed his rational mind.

Hibari, reluctantly admitting to himself that the annoying quote held some truth, knew he would eventually calm down if Dino went back to Italy for a month or two.

But, therein laid the problem.

Dino often went back to Italy.

For a week or two before flying back to Japan and back into Hibari's life. The near constant presence of the blond wore on the skylark's nerves, shortening his patience to frighteningly low levels which his many victims could attest to.

And right on schedule, a certain blond burst into the Reception Room after a mere ten days absence. "Kyouya! I've missed you, _la mia allodola_!"

Hibari's eye, which just stopped twitching yesterday after a week of taking his irritation out on every rule breaker that crossed his path and a long soak in a hot bath, began twitching again with a vengeance. It took all his self-restraint to keep himself from throwing a tonfa at the stupid horse.

As it was, Hibari had to take a deep calming breath before slowly pushing himself up onto his feet. Once he felt centered, he stepped in front of the beaming blond and spoke in a very calm manner. "Bucking Horse. You have ten seconds to run before I kill you and dump your body in the river. One."

"Eh? But, Kyouya-"

"Two."

"Did you miss me that much?"

Blue gray eyes narrowed dangerously. "Four."

"Wait! You missed a number!"

"Seven."

"You wouldn't really-"

The skylark suddenly decided that counting was only for herbivores and pulled out his tonfa. If Dino couldn't bring himself stay in Italy for more than two weeks, then Hibari would graciously allow the blond to stay in his Namimori as long as he wanted.

As a patient in the General Hospital.

_La Fine_

~X~

A/N:

Wow, it's been a while since I wrote D18 (about 3 months).

I decided to go for something humorous this time since my last oneshot was rather depressing with all the character deaths. Unfortunately, this one's a short drabble – or at least for me it's a drabble.

*Sigh* Poor Dino just wants to have fluffy moments with his (underaged?) lover. Who knows, maybe Kyouya will feel just a little guilty and be Dino's nurse for a little while.


End file.
